In many downhole applications, various tubular products and tubular product materials are used in well-related applications. The tubular well products are deployed into wellbores drilled into the earth through reservoirs that contain production fluid, such as oil or gas. In some oilfield environments, the tubular well products are subjected to stresses that can have a detrimental effect on the well products. The stresses can be caused by zonal slip, reservoir compaction, gravel pack packers, liner overlap, cement voids, thermal gradients, and other well conditions that can lead to tubular ovalisation and other detrimental effects, and can result in catastrophic failure.
For example, reservoir compaction can be severe enough to cause failure of the tubular well product through tension, buckling, collapse, and/or shearing. In some environments, shear loading causes severe localized deformation of the tubular well product, e.g. deformation of well casing. Some subsurface shale regions, for example, are prone to shift horizontally as reservoirs undergo vertical compaction or subsidence. The shifting of the reservoir can place a variety of tubular well products under high loads that ultimately lead to damage or failure of the well product. Depending on the reservoir, the loads potentially experienced by the well product can be directed in a variety of orientations, e.g. axially or in shear. However, no suitable approach exists for preliminary testing of the various tubular well products to adequately determine the reaction to such loads.